fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greed Visits Home
It has been sometime now that Greed has joined Koma Inu. Everyday has been a blast for Greed and even more so with the establishment of Illusio Ventus. His happiness knows no bounds now that he has been partnered up with someone who Greed thinks is incredibly special. He Loves his whole family and wouldn't go anywhere else. Koma Inu is his home, but Greed has been diligent in remembering his old home. Every month he sends or receives letters from his parents. Once again the day has come, but this time he gets a letter that has him a little worried. Aside from the normal hello and explanation of how they are, Greed got a request to make a trip home. The letter didn't give much detail except that it wasn't urgent or anything serious. Despite being told it wasn't an emergency Greed felt worried and took off right away. The journey home took quite a bit of time since his home was a small town in the country of Seven. When he finally arrived to his home town. He was greeted by nearly everyone walking by. Greed was well known in his home town for always helping out when he could and doing the odd jobs with his master. Cheers roared throughout the town as they all were happy to see Greed once more. He finally made it to his house that was near the center of town ,but when he entered the house there was no one to be found. It was completely empty. When he suddenly heard a voice from behind calling to him. Greed turned around and spotted his father Sora. "I glad to see you son. I knew it was you would be here. The towns people sure are happy to see you." Said Sora. Greed let out a small sigh being relieved that his father was just fine. Greed then asked "what happaned? why is the house empty? Where is Mom?" "Don't worry. like I wrote down, everything is fine and well, your mom and I decided to move." We are remodeling the old guild house here in town and have decided to make it our new home and your mom is cleaning it up a bit." Answered Sora. Greed taken by complete surprise asked "Can you do that?" "Yes, yes we can. We own it. This is as good as time as any, but Raion was your grandfather. When he passed he left the guild to us. I tried my best to have Saza be the one to take over, but he wouldn't have it. He could only blame himself for what happened even though we never did. Your mother and I talked it over and we decided to tell you the whole story." Greed couldn't believe what he was hearing, as Sora began to explain everything to him. From the forming of the guild to how it fell. How Raion came to create the guild and the White Lion name came to be. They headed out and started walking towards the old guild while Sora continued to talk about the past. After quite a bit of walking they reached the guild. Once they reached the guild, Greed could see that many of the villagers were running about helping with the repairs. This made Greed extremely happy, seeing the former guild return to its former glory. Standing tall and proud. It seemed most of the repairs had been done and the only thing left was the clean up. Greed rushed over, greeted everyone and started to help.Night fell in no time and the dark was illuminated by the brilliance of the stars and moon. Everyone else had left for the day and headed home while Greed and his parents stayed in their new home. It's gonna take a while before the guild is up and running, but Greed. How would you like to be the new guild master of the Lions Guild?" Asked Sora Greed smiled and was incredibly happy for the offer, but without any hesitation he declined."Right now, I don't think I have what it takes to be a guild master and yes, I know I could always learn, but at the moment there is a place that I don't want to leave behind." Greed smiled again and said "No, more specific. There is someone I don't want to leave behind. I thought I was happy before, but meeting her I have come to realize what it truly means to be really happy .to have your thoughts and emotions centered on one being is a truly amazing thing. I don't know how she feels yet, but I know that I want to bring the same amount of happiness to her like she gives to me! I'm Sorry father." Sora sighed and said "What a relief! I'm glad. I haven't been completely truthful. Yes, we are rebuilding the guild, but it will become a hospital. Ever since the guild was disbanded, this town hasn't had any Wizards and the only doctor left with the guild. So we and the towns people decided to build a hospital using the guild once you left. We no longer have to travel to the next city for medicine or for any emergencies. Your mom and I were very interested in what you would say and we are not disappointed. I'm glad you can choose without hesitating. The real reason we had you come was for something else." Sora let out a loud whistle. In a few seconds Greed was tackled from behind by a red flash. Greed now on the floor and something on his back."Meet...Whiskers." said Sora "Whiskers?" questioned Greed "Apparently, he made a home here. When we began to clean up we found him living inside. We are not sure how long he has been here, but he seems to really like this place." said Sora. Whiskers remained sitting on top of Greeds back and began to observe Greed intently. Whiskers tilted his head slightly still looking at Greed. "He is familiarising himself with your scent and remembering what you look like." said Sora. Whiskers got off and went around to Greeds head. When Greed tried to get up Whiskers put his paw on the back Greeds head and pushed him down again. How would you like to take him along? When the hospital is built it might not be a good idea to keep him here. Greed let out a muffled sound as his face was still to the ground, but he then raised his hand and gave a thumbs up. Sora Whistled again and said "Whiskers! Get!" Whiskers left running extremely fast towards the guild building. Greed got up and asked "Where is he going?" "He is not the only surprise we have for you."said Sora. Whisker came running back carrying a small package and gave it to Sora. "We also happened to come across something your grandfather left behind. Sora tossed the package to Greed and he immediately opened it to find new clothes. Your grandfather left that for me hoping i would join the guild someday ,but i never got the chance to put them on. I think it would be best if you take them. I also had your mother sow the lion medallion from before into the clothes." explained Sora "Thank you! I love it!" Said Greed. Greed,Whiskers and Sora made their way to the guild. Greed spent most of the night reminiscing about Koma Inu and it's members and of course the conversation turned to talking mostly about Illusio Ventus. Greed talked for most of the night and morning came like a flash. He decided to leave as early as possible and head back home. He said his goodbye's and left, with Whiskers by his side. It didn't take long for Whiskers to get used to Greed and follow his commands. The trip back was quite long, but along the way Greed talked to Whiskers more and more about Koma Inu and how he would love it there.They finally made it to Onibus and headed towards the guild. When they got close to the doors, Layla was exciting and spotted Greed and his little companion. She quickly questioned who the red fox was and a little excited walked forward to pet Whiskers. When She got close, Whiskers quickly dodged and pushed Layla forward almost making her fall, but Greed quickly caught her by the hand and pulled her up. The momentum though caused Layla to hug Greed so she could catch herself and regain balance. Greed hugged her back and held her up.They were face to face and both slightly blushing, but greed also had his one of his thumbs up behind Layla directing it towards Whisker. Greed thought to himself "''Whiskers! you ..are... amazing!" '' Layla regained her balance and composure even though she was still blushing slightly. Greed gave a soft smile and stared deeply into Layla's beautiful piercing blue eyes. He began to say "You're amazing you know that! despite me being a Wind Mage and all. There isn't a day that goes by that you don't take my breath away." She blushed a little bit more and then Greed was about to lean in closer when Whiskers interrupted by getting in between them. Greed gave a small glare to Whisker, but then smiled and grabbed Layla's hand once more and pulled her along towards the guild. "Come on Layla! Let's introduce our new companion to the guild."